List of Disney Villains' Defeats
These are the defeats of all of the villainous characters. Animated Features Canon Villains *'The Evil Queen': Falls off a cliff and is crushed by boulder. Apparently eaten by the vultures who followed her. *'Honest John' and Gideon: Last seen taking Pinocchio to Pleasure Island. ''After that, their fate is unknown. In a deleted scene, they were arrested. *'Stromboli: Without Pinocchio, his next show presumably bombs, which may cause him to go bankrupt. *The Coachman: Last seen locking up some transformed boys who can still talk, which leaves his fate unknown In the video game adaption, he gets kicked off a cliff by Pinocchio and falls to his death. *Lampwick: Gets turned into a donkey and is presumably sold into slavery. *Monstro: Slammed into a huge rock, causing him fatal head trauma. *Magic Brooms: Returned back into a single broom stick by Yen Sid. *Tyrannosaurus Rex: Dies in the drought with the other dinosaurs. *Ceratosaurus: Dies in the drought along with all the other dinosaurs. *Zeus: Goes to sleep after causing a storm. *Chernabog: Refused by sunlight, but survives. Defeated in battle by Sora, Donald, and Goofy in Kingdom Hearts. *Chernabog's Minions: Refused by sunlight. *'''The Harpies: Refused by sunlight. *'Ringmaster': Fell upside-down inside a barrel with an elephant mask on his bottom placed by Dumbo *'Pink Elephants': Fades away when the whiskey wears off. *'Smitty': Gets smacked on the butt by Mrs. Jumbo *'Man': Dies in forest fire. *'Hunter Dogs': Crushed by rocks. *'Ronno': First, gets defeated and tossed down a cliff by Bambi in the original; then, in the midquel, gets bitten on the nose by a snapping turtle, and runs off. *'Wolf': Gets carried somewhere by the hunters' pole while Peter and Ivan lead the parade through the cheering people of Russia. *'Tetti-Tatti': Gets beaten by his own minions after he destroyed Willie the Whale. *'Lumpjaw': Drowns in a river. *'The Dragonfly': Gets eaten by a fish. *'Willie the Giant': Falls down the beanstalk and crashed on the ground and didn't kill Mickey, Donald and Goofy, Willie survives however and reforms himself. *'Mr. Winkie': Probably sent to prison along with the weasels. *'Weasels': Get hit by a revolving door and buried by books falling down, then get arrested *'Lucifer': Falls out of the tower window after he was chased by Cinderella's dog Bruno and returns in the sequels but in the third movie he falls in the river on lay the log after Cinderella defeated him and turned him back from the evil coachman. *'Lady Tremaine': Foiled when Cinderella shows the 2nd glass slipper as proof; in the third movie, she is turned into a frog, and is forced into working as a servant under Cinderella's authority. *'Drizella Tremaine': Becomes a scullery maid for a set period of time. *'Queen of Hearts': Ceased to exist when Alice woke up as she was only a part of the dream. *'Captain Hook': Chased away by Tick-Tock the Crocodile, and was believed to be eaten until the release of "Return to Neverland"; chased away by the giant Octopus alongside his crew and probably, they are still escaping from him. *'Mr. Smee': Fled from the Jolly Roger like a coward *'Pirates': Fled with Mr. Smee after being defeated by Peter Pan. *'The Rat': Gets killed by Tramp *'Si and Am': are chased by Lady and Aunt Sarah carried them upstairs afterwards. *'Maleficent': Stabbed in the heart by the sword of truth, then falls to her death after she turned herself into a fire-breathing dragon. *'Diablo': Turned to stone by Merryweather. *'Cruella De Vil': Flipped into ravine when Horace and Jasper crash into her sideways, then arrested in the sequel. Arrested in the live action re-make, but released in the sequel only to get arrested again. *'Horace and Jasper Badun': Fell off when their car crashed into Cruella's car. Now own a women's clothing store. In the live action re-make, they are arrested. *'Dirty Dawson': Pummelled by a bull. *'Pike': Strikes a rock while chasing Archimedes and Wart. *'The Hungry Wolf': Gets trapped in a log and sent floating down a river. *'Madam Mim': became sick by Merlin and he used his wand for sunshine, which she hated *'Sir Ector': Falls to his knees beside the Wart, who is now turned to King Arthur, with his son Kay and apologizes for his rude behavior that he has thrown right at him. *'Sir Kay': Falls to his knees beside the Wart, who's now King Arthur, with his father, who orders him to bow down to his king. *'Kaa': Yanked off tree, but survives. *'King Louie': Remained in his destroyed ancient Ruins. *'Shere Khan': was scared away by fire. In the sequel, he falls onto the slab surrounded by molten lava and got trapped by a clay tiger head. *'Edgar Balthazar': Locked in a trunk and sent to Timbuktu. *'Prince John': Foiled by Robin Hood and got arrested by King Richard. *'Sir Hiss': Arrested by King Richard along with Prince John and The Sheriff of Nottingham. *'The Sheriff of Nottingham': Gets defeated by Robin Hood and thrown in the rock pile by King Richard. *'Captain Crocodile': Unknown; possibly arrested by King Richard. *'Wolf Arrowmen': Unknown. It's possible either that they were exiled, executed, imprisoned or changed their alliance after King Richard returned. *'Bees:' They flee when Pooh gets shot into their honey tree scaring them away. *'Heffalmups and Woozles': Ceased to exist when Pooh woke up as they were only part of the nightmare. *'Madame Medusa': Stays up then Brutus and Nero plan to eat her. *'Mr. Snoops': Paddles away from his ex-boss. *'Brutus and Nero': Plan to eat their ex-boss. *'Amos Slade': Injured by the bear that soon got killed and hit and his right foot got hurt then reforms after sparing Tod's life thanks to Copper. *'Cheif': Gets hit by a train and breaks his leg, but survives and reforms. *'Bear': Falls down a waterfall and dies. *'Horned King': Gets sucked into the Black Cauldron by his boss Arawn. *'Bartholomew': Eaten by Felicia when he calls Ratigan a rat. *'Felicia': Gets mauled by royal guard dogs, it's unknown if she died or survived. *'Fidget': Thrown into the Thames River by Ratigan, but survives and reforms to be an ally to Olivia Flaversham in a sequel comic. *'Ratigan': Falls off Big Ben to his death. *'Bill Sykes': Gets hit by a train while in his car. *'Roscoe and DeSoto': They both get electrocuted by Dodger and Oliver. *'Glut the Shark': Gets stuck in a pole and presumably drowns. *'Ursula': Impaled by bow of a ship by Eric, struck by lightning, and then sank with it *'Flotsam and Jetsam': Accidentally destroyed by Ursula when Ariel yanks the trident. *'Percival C. McLeach': Falls off a waterfall to his death. *'Joanna the Goanna': Survives and waves for Mcleach's death *'Gaston': Falls off the Beast's castle to his death. In the live action remake, he falls through the gab in the footbridge into his death. *'LeFou': Gets poked in the bottom by a pair of scissors held by Cogsworth and is scared off with the mob. In the live action remake, Gaston abandons him and LeFou later joins the castle servants as the villagers (who have all regained their memories after Belle breaks the curse, which transformed the Beast and his servants back to normal) reunite with their loved ones and dances with the crowd at the final ceremony. *'Gaston's buddies': **'Dick': Beaten by Wardrobe senseless. **'Elderly Crony': Force dressed in drag running away out of embarrassment and terror. **'Tom' and Stanley: Flee outta the castle and back to village with LeFou. *'Gazeem': Eaten by the Cave of Wonders. *'Jafar': In the first movie, he is imprisoned inside his lamp after turning into a genie, then killed in the sequel after Iago pushes his lamp into a pool of lava. Last seen being sent to underworld and trapped in the River Styx in the TV series of Hercules. *'Iago': Imprisoned with Jafar in his lamp and sent to the desert. Then he escapes and joins Aladdin and friends. *'Scar': Gets overthrown by Simba, then killed by both the hyenas and the flames. *'Shezi, Banzai and Ed: '''They kill and eat Scar and they presumably run off, and are chased off in the midquel *'Governor Ratcliffe: Accidentally shoots John Smith and his men take him away and chain him; in the sequel, he gets arrested by the king's guards. *Judge Claude Frollo: Falls into lake of molten copper poured onto the street by Quasimodo. *Hades: Punched by Hercules into the River Styx and is dragged by the souls in it to the bottom for eternity, but does not die as he is immortal. *Hydra: Crushed by a rock slide. *'''The Monsters: Killed by Hercules. *'Black Pig, Sea Serpent, Black Lion and The Hawk': Defeated by Hercules. *'The Cyclops': Falls off of cliff by Hercules. *'Titans': Hurled into space where they exploded. *'Shan Yu': Shot off roof by fireworks and is blown up when he crashes into a munitions cache. *'Hayabusa the Falcon': Gets barbecued by Mushu. *'Hun Army': All of them were killed by the avalanche caused by Mulan and 5 others were defeated by Ling, Yao, & Chien-Po and Mulan. *'Sabor': Killed with spear head by Tarzan *'Clayton': Falls to his death and gets choked to death by vines. *'Black Triangles': Disappeared. *'Jack-in-the-Box': Falls of table into furnace *'Flamingos Snooty Flamingos': Tied up by Yo Yo. *'Firebird': Melts and is put back to rest. *'Velociraptor: '''Get scared off by two Carnotaur's *'Carnotaurus: First was crushed by rock slide, second fell off cliff. *Kron: Dies from a bite of a Carnotaur. *Yzma: Transformed into a kitten then a rabbit in Kronk's New Groove; became Kronk's secretary at the finale of The Emperor's New School. *Lyle T. Rourke: Crystallized and shattered into million pieces. *Helga Sinclair: Betrayed by Lyle T. Rourke, then gets pushed off of a propeller, uses what's left of her strength to fire a flare which sets the shaft on fire, and is presumably burnt to death by the lava. *Gantu: Gets retired by the Grand Councilwoman *Scroop: Drifted into space to his death. *Denahi: Learns that Kenai was the bear after Sitka's ghost interferes and changes his ways for the better. *Alameda Slim: Unmasked by the cows and gets arrested. *The Willie Brothers: Gets their butts kicked and are locked in a train cart. *Mr. Wesley: Gets his butt kicked and is locked in a train cart *Rico: Gets his butt kicked and is locked in a train cart *Loxy Foxy Loxy: Gets erased by the Aliens and comes back with a different personality. *Loosey Goosey Loosey: Reforms after the aliens leave the Earth *The Aliens: They learn the truth from Kirby and clear the misunderstanding and leave Earth. *Michael Yagoobian: His future is changed to a brighter one when Lewis wakes his younger self up at the game. *Tiny: Gets defeated by Lewis and Wilbur as he comes back to his senses. *DOR-15: Crumbled into ash and ceased to exist. *The Director: Escapes the studio fire. Without Penny and Bolt, the show presumably loses audience. *The Agent: Gets kicked out of the ambulance and is told that Penny quits. *Dr. Facilier: Sucked into The Masks and the Voodoo Dolls world. *Facilier's Shadow: Same fate as Doctor Facilier's *Lawrence: Arrested when Charlotte discovered him. *Reggie, Darnell and Two Fingers: Leave the swamp and screaming, after Tiana talked to them. *Facilier's Friends on the Other Side: The spirits return to the voodoo world after Facilier's plot is foiled. *Mother Gothel: Ages really fast then trips and falls out the window and turns to dust when she hits the ground. *The Stabbington Brothers: Betrayed by Mother Gothel and arrested by the palace guards. *The Backson: Trapped in an enormous pit dug up by Pooh and friends. *King Candy/Turbo: Flies into the becon that Ralph created, causing him to be destroyed. *Sour Bill: Gets stuck to a giant lollipop tree by Ralph but later reforms. *Cy-Bugs: They fly into the becon that Ralph created, causing them to be destroyed. *Hans: Gets punched off of the ship by Anna, imprisoned for his crimes and sent back to the Southern Isles. *The Duke of Weselton, Erik and Francis: Sent back to Weselton with a proclamation that Arenendelle will forever no longer do business with him in the trade. *Yokai: Apprehended for his crimes after the destruction of his mask, though he manages to see his daughter one last time before facing imprisonment. *Bellwether: Gets arrested by the ZPD along with her henchrams. *Doug: Presumably arrested by the ZPD, along with Bellwether and their cohorts. *Woolter and Jesse: Defeated by Judy and Nick. *Tomatoa: Left stranded and unable to move off his back on the ocean floor. *Kakamora: Lost at sea after their ships faced collision and were destroyed. *Te Kā: Restored to her true self after Moana returned her heart. Pixar Villains *Sid Philips: Spooked by Woody and the mutant toys, but appears as a garbage man in Toy Story 3 *Scud: Stuck by traffic. *Hopper: Gets eaten alive by one of the baby birds. *Axel and Loco: Scared away by the ants and the circus bugs. *Grasshoppers: Scared away by the ants and circus bugs. *Thumper: Gets scared by Dim and flies away home with the other grasshoppers. *Al McWhiggin: Sobs during a TV commercial after losing a great fortune. *Stinky Pete: Ends up in the backpack of a little girl called Amy that also has a Barbie, then taken home to be given a terrifying makeover. *Evil Emperor Zurg: Knocked down the elevator shaft by Rex's large tail, but evidently survives. *Randall Boggs: Gets hit by a shovel in the Human World in the first film. In the 2013 prequel, he gets criticized by the other members of his fraternity, after losing the final competition of the Scare Games, and swears vengeance on Sulley. *Henry J. Waternoose III: Gets arrested by the CDA. *Fungus (defeat #1): Defeated by the Scream Extractor then he tries to extract Boo's scream. *'''Fungus (defeat #2): Reforms to become a laugh collector after Randall is Banished in a Human World *'Anglerfish': Gets eaten by Blenny with one single bite. *'Darla Sherman': Gets hit by water from a rising sink in the dentist's office. *'Philip Sherman': Gets forced to clean the fish tank after the filter breaks and puts the fish in plastic bags, only to discover that they all have escaped. *'Seagulls': Crash into a sail of the sailboat. *'Crabs': Thrown to the seagulls. *'Syndrome': Knocked into a jet propeller due to his cape. *'Syndrome's Henchmen': All beaten up by the Parr family. *'Omnidroid': Gets destroyed by the Parr family and Frozone. *'Gilbert Huph': Gets blasted into five walls by Bob Parr and got sent to the hospital. *'Omnidroid v.8': Defeated by Mr. Incredible and replaced by Omnidroid v.9. *'Omnidroid v.9': Replaced by Omnidroid v.10. *'Omnidroid v.10': Gets its power core ripped out and explodes. *'Chick Hicks': Getting booed off the stage at the Los Angeles International Speedway, but appears as a reporter in Cars 3. *'The Delinquent Road Hazards': Gets arrested by the Sheriff in Radiator Springs at the end of the movie during the credits. *'Skinner Chef Skinner': Tied up and was trapped in a food closet along with the Health Inspector, known to have been set free. *'Nadar Kessard': Tied up and is trapped in a food closet along with Skinner, known to have been set free. *'AUTO': Shut down and was likely destroyed. *'GO-4': Destroyed. *'SECUR-T': Almost all destroyed. At least one survives. *'Charles F. Muntz': Jumps off Carl's floating house when his leg gets caught by a bunch of balloons, he falls down to Earth and dies. *'The Monkey': Gets taped and trapped in a drawer by Woody and Slinky, then reformed. *'Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear': Strapped to the front of the garbage truck along with some other toys. *'Professor Zündapp': Gets tied up by Finn McMissile, got zapped by Holley Shiftwell and is arrested in London. *'Acer and Grem': Get beaten up by a bunch of British cars after they crash into. *'Miles Axlerod': Gets arrested after Mater finds out who is the Lemons' Big Boss and made him leaking oil. *'Tony Trihull': Gets killed in a huge explosion when Finn McMissile put the mini bombs on Tony's magnet. *'Tubbs Pacer': Gets spray painted by Ramone and is arrested in London with other Lemon thugs *'J. Curby Gremlin': Water sprayed by Red and is arrested in London. *'Vladimir Trunkov': Gets arrested by Sheriff in London with other Lemon thugs. *'Victor Hugo': Arrested in London with his lemon fellows. *'Ivan': Gets attacked by Mater, and arrested with other Lemon cars. *'Kabuto': Is stripped of his modifications and made "stock". *'Mor'du': Gets crushed by a rock and a wisp emerge from Mor'du's body that shows the human body of the prince that'd become the bear. He then flies away to join the other wisps. *'Johnny J. Worthington, III': Is rebuffed by Sulley and goes on to scare for Fear Co. *'Gloom': Unknown. *'Jangles the Clown': Gets left at Dream Productions to attack (in Riley's mind). *'Thunderclap': His right wing was ripped off by Spot as he struggled to fly away, but he got hit by Arlo throwing a wood and he fell to the river. *'Pterodactyls': Thrown into a flood by Arlo. *'Velociraptors': Thrown by Butch *'Giant Squid': Crushed while trying to eat Nemo. *'Truck Drivers': Arrested by the police. *'Jackson Storm': Loses to Cruz during final lap. *'Sterling': Tex Dinoco buys Rust-eze from him, loses his fame and sentenced by Sheriff to upgrade the road in Radiator Springs for his trouble-making. *'Ernesto de la Cruz': Crushed to death by a giant bell in 1942. Later following his demise, he is exposed as a fraud in the Land of the Living and is subsequently forgotten. *'The Underminer': Escapes from the scene with robbed money, leaving the Incredibles to stop his drill-vehicle to destroy the town hall, then arrested in a deleted scene. *'Evelyn Deavor': Arrested for her crimes. *'Dragon the Cat': Spits out Giggle McDimple and leaves the toys outside. Sequel and Prequel Villains (1994-2008) *'Abis Mal': Abis Mal was still hanging on the tree hours after the battle, apparently upset not only over the loss of Jafar but also his opportunity of his third wish. *'Sa'Luk': Attempts to remove the gold from him and get rid of the hand, but it consumes him and turns him into a gold statue, which falls off the ledge he was standing on and sinks into the sea below. *'Forte': The Beast destroys his keys; this effectively 'kills' Forte and he crashes to the ground, destroyed. *'Nuka': Crushed to death by logs in the dam, while pursuing Simba, and finally gets his mother's attention before expiring. *'Zira': Rejects Kiara's offer to help her, only to finally fall off the cliff and into the water, where she is presumably washed away to her death. *'Morgana': Triton grabs his trident and imprisons Morgana in a small iceberg and she sinks. Still alive while she sinks, she whimpers because she realizes that she has failed her mother by being defeated. *'Hammerhead Shark': Crushed by ice while it didn't kill all of the penguins. *'Cloak and Dagger': Trapped on an icicle while they didn't kill Ariel, Sebastian, King Triton, and Melody. *'Undertow': It is unknown whether Undertow got killed or not. Sharks are said that when their teeth fall out, they can grow new teeth. So, therefore, it is possible that Undertow did survive. *'Buster': Trapped under a pile of junk and got no family. *'Reggie': Unconscious and stay inside the cell. *'Sarousch': Gets arrested. *'Pom-Pom': Ends up dumping Lucifer out of spite. *'Lil' Lightning': Get's Arrested By The Dog Police *'Edgar Vulgud': Dies by losing his immortality when the Krakken was killed *'Marina Del Rey': Arrested by Triton and thrown into prison. Disneytoons Studios CGI's *'Hawk': Got attacked by a lot of objects tossed by the fairies and got away. *'Vidia': *'Rats': *'Dr. Griffiths': *'Mr. Twitches': *'Rumble': Loses the Pixie Hollow Games to Rosetta and Chloe *'Glimmer': *'James Hook': *'Pirate Gang': *'Zarina': *'Nyx': *'Scout Fairies': Live-Action Villains *'Barnaby': Shrunk down to toy size, loses a sword battle then gets stabbed and falls into a box (Film) Falls into box and is trapped in a cage (Movie tie-in) *'http://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_Nemo]': Shot by a gun of a soldier. *'The Giant Squid': Killed by Ned. *'Nazis': Chased away by knights *'Sark': Destroyed by Tron. *'Master Control Program': Got deleted. *'Mr. Dark': Gets shocked and had the magic merry-go-round age him to an old age 'til dead. *'The Nome King': Poisoned by the egg and crumbled into pieces. *'Judge Doom': Melted to death in his own dip. *'Beauty Smith': Captured by Jack and Alex and taken to the Mounties. *'Big Boy Caprice': Falls into the drawbridge gears to his death. *'Cardinal Richelieu': Gets punched in the face and falls in the river and is presumably arrested. *'Captain Rochefort': Stabbed in the heart by D'Artagnan just as he's about to strike him with his sword and lies dead on the staircase of the palace. *'Mary & Sarah Sanderson': Reduced to dust when the sun rises. *'Winifred Sanderson': Turned into stone and then vanished when the sun rises. *'Reverend Leland Drury:' Trampled to death by the caribou he had imprisoned while trying to get to his gold. *'Tony Perkis': Gets fired from Camp Hope after being defeated and goes into jewelry businesses *'William Boone': Encounters Kaa the deadly python, falls into some water, and is killed by him. *'Gilbert Sipes': Knocked unconscious, spiraling into a pair of curtains *'Polly Lobster', Clueless Morgan, Mad Monty, and Silver's Crew: Gets arrested *'Long John Silver': Marooned on Treasure Island. *'The Chief Weasel': Inadvertedly blows himself and the dog food factory up into smithereens *'The Weasels': As Clarence and Geoffrey Weasel fight over leadership, the other weasels pick sides and knock each other out in the process. *'The Rhino': Dissapears, after shooting a bolt of lightning at the giant peach. *'Aunt Spiker and Aunt Sponge': Gets tied up in Miss Spider's string and gets taken away on a crane. *'Lyle Van de Groot': Ends up marrying a gorilla (first film); is dragged from the earth to the heavens by the narrator's hand forever (sequel) *'Max and Thor': Used by Ape as props in Las Vegas. *'Gunner, Scooter, Hobbs, Yon and Phil': Defeated by a group of apes and locked in a cage to be punished by Shep who pees on them. *'Meredith Blake': Throws a tantrum when Nick chooses Hallie and Annie and later has broken off the engagement. *'Jean-Pierre Le Pelt': Gets arrested. *'Dr. Claw': Defeated by Inspector Gadget and arrested. (First Film) Escapes by Rocket. (Sequel) *'RoboGadget': Loses his head while his body continues to run headless through the city. *'Troy McGinty '''and '''Dobbs': Get pushed into the trash can by the school kids. *'Principal Elliot T. Jindrake': Gets chased away by the animals from the shelter, and was eventually fired for fiddling with his school budget. *'The Man in the Yellow Suit': Gets clubbed on the head by Mae Tuck and dies. *'Hector Barbossa': Shot by Jack Sparrow, but was later resurrected. *'Ramsley': First natural causes: second dragged into fireplace and into Hell. *'General Fang': Tries to kill Passepartout, but is then knocked out by Monique. *'Lord Kelvin': Gets arrested after Queen Victoria finds out of his bullying nature, as well as trying to kill Phileas Fogg and selling her arsenal to Fang in exchange for Buddhas in China. *'Gwen Grayson/Royal Pain': Knocked unconscious by Will, and was later arrested. *'Lash': Gets his head stuck in a toilet when Ethan tricks him, and was later arrested. *'Speed': Thrown against a wall by Warren and Ethan, and was later arrested. *'Penny: '''Gets binded up in plants along with her clones after angering Layla, and was later arrested. *'Stitches: Gets punched out of the bus by Ron Wilson, and was later arrested *'''Nazis: Shot down by anti-aircraft fire. *'Jadis the White Witch': killed by Aslan. *'Ginarrbrik': killed by Susan's arrow. *'The Kraken': killed by Davy Jones. *'Sao Feng': blasted by cannons. *'Ian Mercer': Gets suffocated by Davy Jones's tentacles. *'Davy Jones': Heart was stabbed by Will Turner, whose hand was manipulated by Jack Sparrow. *'Cutler Beckett': Destroyed by cannons with his ship. *'Simon Bar Sinister': Gets arrested. *'Cad Lackey': Gets arrested. *'Queen Narissa': falls off the Empire State Building while burning to death. *'Miraz': Stabbed in the back with an arrow by Lord Sopespian who then blamed his death on the Narnians. *'Sopespian': Gets consumed by the River Spirit. *'Vasquez': Gets arrested. *'El Diablo': Captured by Delgado, taken to the pound, and then adopted by a rich lady who makes him wear dresses. *'Dr. Finkle': Gets arrested. *'The Red Queen': Arrested by The White Queen, handcuffed to The Knave Of Hearts. *'The Knave of Hearts: '''Arrested by The White Queen, handcuffed to The Red Queen. *'Jabberwocky: beheaded by Alice Kingsleigh with the Vopal Sword. *The Jub Jub Bird: crushed by a rock fired by the Armoured Cards. *Nizam: killed by Tus. *Maxim Horvath: Gets defeated by Dave. *Morgana le Fay: Gets destroyed by Dave. *Blackbeard: Stabbed by Barbossa, and life was taken by Jack Sparrow, who tricked into drinking the wrong Chalice. *Angelica: Gets banished onto a remote island. *Tex Richman: Gets hit in the head by a bowling bowl thrown by Gonzo, he eventually has a change of heart from finding the ability to laugh and gives the Muppet name and studios back to them. *The Moopets: Unknown, presumably arrested by the police when their boss reforms and gives the Muppets their name and studio back. *'''Sarkoja: Gets thrown into the arena by Sola, and was quickly picked up by a white ape which viciously ripped her in half. *'Tal Hajus': Gets decapitated by John Carter in the arena after John challenges him for the throne and not wanting to look weak infront of his people. *'Sab Than': Gets his right arm cut off by John Carter and is killed by the 9th Ray by Matai Shang, before he could tell him about the Therns. *'Matai Shang': Sends John Carter back to Earth before leaving Mars forever. *'Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West': Flees from Emerald City and makes the Wizard her enemy. *'Evanora the Wicked Witch of the East': Gets carried away by her flying baboon after her amulet is broken, revealing her true form. *'Latham Cole': Left for dead by Tonto and drowns when his train car crashes into a body of water. *'Butch Cavendish': Left for dead by John Reid and is killed by a runaway train. *'Jay Fuller': Killed when his runaway train crashes into a car carrying Butch Cavendish. *'Constantine': Gets arrested and sent to the gulag prison. *'Dominic Badguy': Gets arrested and sent to prison. *'The Evil King': Died from unknown causes. *'Giles Winslow Jr.': Gets humiliated when Christopher Robin reveals his secret. *'The Sugar Plum Fairy': Gets turned back into a toy. *'William Weatherall Wilkins': Gets removed by his uncle from running the Fidelity Fiduciary Bank after he hears his true intentions and escorted away by Hamilton Gooding and Frye. *'V.A. Vandevere': Burns accidentally Dreamland via a power outage and is left to see the ruined remains of both his theme park and business. Later arrested for his actions. *'Neils Skellig': Gets tied by Holt Farrier to a horse on Dreamland's circus tent and dragged away. Digimon Villains *'Devimon': Angemon gathers energy from all of the Digivices which causes everyone to de-digivolve except for him who is now more powerful. He sends a strong blast right through the evil Digimon. Devimon is destroyed but he is telling Angemon that there will be more evil. *'Etemon': However, destroying the heart of the Dark Network creates of Etemon a dimensional rift. *'DemiDevimon': Tokomon then digivolves into Patamon to teach the deceiving Digimon a lesson and after a battle through the amusement park, DemiDevimon is defeated. *'Myotismon': Angewomon gathers energy from all of the Digivices. Myotismon is destroying the heart but she is telling Angewomon that there will be all lighting. Other Animated Film Villains *'The Giant (1933)': fell off to his death. *'The Witch (Silly Symphony)': turned into stone. *'Brer Fox': Gets chased away by bees. *'Brer Bear': Gets chased away by bees with Brer Fox. *'Bill Bluff': get arrested. *'Dr. Ivan Krank': turned into mouse got chased away by Mr Jolly. *'The Toon Patrol': **'Greasy', Wheezy, and Stupid: died of laughing. **'Smarty': gets dipped. **'Psycho': loses his footing, and lands on the Dip drenched sweeper. *'Merlock the Magician': Fell off without his magic talisman. *'Oogie Boogie': Reduced to bugs, then crushed by Sandy Claws (Santa Claus) *'Lock, Shock and Barrel': continued to live in Halloween Town. *Killer Toys: All The Killer Toys Sandy Claws Take In Halloween Town *'Doctor Frankenollie': Killed in the explosion. *'Evil Clown': Cease to exist *'Elmo St. Peters': His business suffers when all the appliances escape his store. *'Cutting-Edge Appliances': Get left behind by the Master, and probably living with his mother (including Plugsy). *'Giant Magnet': Unknown. *'Crusher': Gets jammed by the Toaster. *'Mack '&''' Jim Bob: Get arrested by the police. *The Missile: Gets stopped by the Supreme Commander by deactivating it. *Bradley Uppercrust III: Lost all of his games, and was thrown in the ESPN Blimp by Tank. *Secret Service Look-Alike Foot Soldiers: Get defeated in various way's by T.J and his friends. *Kojak: Gets knocked out by Ms. Finster. *Dr. Phillium Benedict: Gets arrested. *Fenwick: Gets arrested along with his boss. *Witch in the Candy House: kicked into fire. *Villains in Mickey's House of Villains: the leader (Jafar) is sucked into Genie's lamp while the rest flee like cowards. *Kazar: Gets crushed by rocks after his legs get caught on the pullstring of the koala doll. *Ebenezer Scrooge: Changed his ways after witnessing his future. *Nassor: Runs away from Shelley, gets wrapped up like a mummy and shut into a nesting doll shelf. *Toshiaki: Reforms and later mourns over the death of Shelley *Sea Creatures: Explode after eating salt-covered popcorn *Colossus: Crushed by Shelley *Were-Rat: Electrocuted by biting Sparky's bolts and returns to its original, deceased form (film), turns back into a normal rat and flees (In the novel of the film) *Shelley: Electrocuted by a live wire and a ferris wheel and return to his original, deceased form *Mr. Whiskers: Staked through the heart by a falling rafter in the burning windmill *'''Mr. Burgermeister: Reforms and helps Victor resurrect Sparky *'Ned and Zed': Two lackeys fly down gets stuck. *'Ripslinger': Loses to Dusty and crashes into toilets. Animated TV Show Villains *'Naughty Number Nine': Tips his hat to the camera and exits the pool table. *'Crud': destroyed when Christopher Robin exposed him to a bar of soap. *'Smudge': vacuumed after Crud. *'Crows': Get scared off by Owl's loud singing and racket when Rabbit woke up by him from (Owl's Well That Ends Well). *'Bugs': Get swatted by Rabbit's new flyswatter in the future from (Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too). *'Stan and Heff': Has honey spilled on themselves and tells Rabbit to keep Kessie far away from them in (A Bird in the Hand). *'Nasty Jack's Gang': Gulps, then runs into jail like Piglet did. *'The Collector': Falls into the Toon World contained inside a Metal steel box. *'Don Karnage': *'Fat Cat': defeated by the Rescue Rangers in various ways *'Magica De Spell': defeated by Scrooge McDuck in various ways *'Negaduck': Sucked into oblivion when Darkwing pulls the universal plug *'Liquidator': Subdued by Darkwing Duck's use of a bag of concrete. *'Bushroot': run over by a lawn mower *'Quackerjack': Subdued by Darkwing Duck who used hypnosis on him *'Megavolt': defeated by Darkwing Duck in various ways *'Steelbeak': defeated by Darkwing in various ways *'Jambalaya Jake': he and Gumbo are exposed as impostors attempting to tarnish Darkwing's reputation and taken into custody *'Phineas Sharp': beaten up by Hammerhead Hannigan at the auction, when the list he had sold turned out to be a grocery list *'Moliarty': *'Wacko': subdued when Darkwing Duck placed a collar on him and taken into custody by Captain BigNasty *'Dr. Fossil': *'Camille the Chameleon': defeated when Honker turns up the heat, causing her to metabolism to speed up and her to lose control of her shape-shifting abilities and assuming many personalities until breaking down and becoming permanently an actual chameleon. *'Mr. Rockwell': *'Bugmaster': *'Paddywhack': Defeated by Darkwing Duck who teamed up with Quackerjack, deprived of negative energy. *'Tuskernini': defeated by Darkwing Duck in various ways *'Lilliput Gooney': infected by the germ-sized Darkwing Duck. *'Darkwarrior Duck': knocked out by Launchpad, giving Gosalyn, Megavolt and Quackerjack the chance to return to their timeline to set things right *'Major Synapse': killed when his giant brain explodes *'Flarg the Terrible': *'Hammerhead Hannigan': *'Splatter Phoenix': Melted by turpentine *'Black Pete': defeated in many various ways. *'Evil Buzz Lightyear': fell into the sun and presumably died (however he seemed to survive). *[[Jackie the Jackal|'Jackie the Jackal']]: Had the amulet, the source of his powers, taken off by Kim, Ron, and Rufus, and was taken "down" by his star wrestlers, Pain King and Steel-Toe. *'The Huntsman': Knocked out by Rose, then hoisted into the air by the Aztec Skulls' magic and is destroyed *'The Dark Dragon': Sucked into a vortex to another dimmension. *'Camille Leon': arrested and taken to jail *'Monkey Fist': turned into a stone. *'Heinz Doofenshmirtz: '''defeated in many various ways by Perry the Platypus. *'The Drill Sergeant: Kicked into a ravine by Perry the Platypus while fighting Doof on a spider mech. *Cisco Pig's Gang: Get stopped by Cisco Pig from shooting Timon and Pumbaa. *Mitch: Defeated by Meap, and later by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro with Candace Flynn's help. *The Regurgitator: Like Heinz, he was defeated by Perry the Platypus. *Khaka Peu Peu: stopped by his wife by try to destroy Danville's best day ever. *'''Jeff: Was flying into the forest and seek his revenge on Dipper and Mabel Pines. *'Gnomes': Runs away by Mabel using a leaf blower. *'The Gobblewonker': Turns out to be Old Man McGucket and the real Gobblewonker eats Dipper's last camera. *'Wax Sherlock Holmes': Was melted when the sun rise. *'Wax Figures': Were melted in the fireplace by Mabel. *'Dipper Clones': Were melted as the water sprayed at them. *'Summerween Trickster': Cries out of candy corn in joy and dies. *'Li'l Gideon': Gets arrested after Stan reveals the falsehood of Gideon's supposed powers, which caused the scorned townsfolk to turn on him. *'Wormwood': Gets caged by Cedric. *'Boswell': Falls into a fountain, and his show is ruined. *'Vaughan and Vance': Lose the championship to Sofia and Hugo in The Flying Crown; Lose again the intercamp island race to James and Wendell in Camp Wilderwood. *'Sofia the Worst': Magically sent away by Cedric. *'Mamanu': Gets sent flying off the island due to the princess's new fire power. *'Milo the Snake': Gets turned to stone. *'Slickwell': Gets fired from being King Magnus' castle steward. *'Elliot, Amy, and Kurt': Return to Hexley Hall, gets unknown punishment from the Headmaster of Hexley Hall. *'Prince Roderick': Gets stranded in the woods with his stablemaster. *'Gavin': Gets stranded in the woods with Roderick. *'Morgana': Gets trapped behind her own mirrors but somehow escapes and joins Grimtrix's Order of the Wand. *'Crispy': Gets arrested and taken to a fireproof prison. *'Sir Oliver': Gets banished from Brazendell in The Tale of the Noble Knight; Driven off by the dragons The Royal Dragon. *'Grimtrix': Gets arrested. *'Wriggley, Pumpkin, and Chester': Get arrested on Enchancia alongside Grimtrix. *'Baron Von Rocha': Gets thrown out of the school. *'Omar': Gets caught and imprisoned inside his lamp by Sofia and Kazeem. *'Prisma': Gets arrested by the protectors. *'Twitch': Gets caged by Cedric. *'Sphinx': Becomes trapped in the pyramid. *'Vor': Gets defeated by Sofia. *High Voltage: Taken to jail. *Baron von Steamer: Escapes in “Fred’s Bro Tillion” and is later arrested in “Steamer’s Revenge”. *Momakase: Arrested, she is later freed by Obake but is caught again in “Countdown to Catastrophe”. *Ned Ludd: Left in the forest for his arm to heal. *Mel Meyer: Taken to jail. *Mad Jacks: Escapes. *Mr. Sparkles: Escapes. *Kentucky Kaiju: Destroyed and later rebuilt by Fred. *Orso Knox: Defeated by Karmi and taken to Sycorax for research. *Trina: Escapes but is later presumably killed along with Obake in the destruction of his lair. *Globby: Reforms and starts a blog with Honey Lemon. *Obake: Presumably killed in the destruction of his lair. *Noodle Burger Boy: Deactivated by Obake and destroyed in the destruction of his lair. Disney Channel Original Movies Villains *'Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension)': Reforms after Doofenshmirtz-1 gave him his own Choo-Choo, and eventually gets arrested by Katie 2 and Holly 2 by Major Monogram 2 who then takes him to custody. *'Perry the Platypus (2nd Dimension)': The evil was fried out of him after Perry the Platypus defeated him to be stuck on by his tail to a circuit with a turkey and corn in his hand. *'Norm Bots': Destroyed by Phineas Flynn's Big Ideas, then were self-destructed by a button from Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension). *'Lord Of Da Bling': Defeated by Cyrus Debarge in rap battle after Cyrus revealed his secret. Video Game Villains *'Master Xehanort': get defeated Sora,dies from injuries and Goes to Heaven with Eraques. *'Young Xehanort': Gets defeated by Riku and flees with the rest of the True Organization XIII to his own time period. *'Ansem, Seeker of Darkness': trapped in Riku's heart by Riku himself, though was brought back from the past by Young Xehanort, who then retreats to his own time period, along with the other Xehanort incarnations. *'Xemnas': defeated by Sora and Riku and disappeared into darkness, though was brought back from the past by Young Xehanort, who then retreats to his own time period, along with the other Xehanort incarnations. *'Xigbar': defeated by Sora, Donald and Goofy and disappeared into darkness, though was brought back from the past by Young Xehanort, who then retreats with the other Xehanort incarnations. *'Saïx': defeated by Sora, Donald and Goofy and disappeared into darkness, though was brought back from the past by Young Xehanort, who then retreats with the other Xehanort incarnations. *'Xaldin': defeated by Sora, Donald, Goofy and Beast and disappeared into darkness and wind. *'Vexen': defeated by Axel and disappeared by incineration into darkness. *'Lexaeus': defeated by Riku while possessed by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and disappeared into darkness. *'Zexion': defeated by Riku Replica and Axel and disappeared into gaseous darkness while engulfed in the Replica's energy. *'Demyx': defeated by Sora, Donald and Goofy and disappeared into darkness and appeared to have boiled up and evaporated. *'Luxord': defeated by Sora and disappeared into gaseous darkness. *'Marluxia': defeated by Sora and disappeared attempting to grab Sora in gaseous darkness in a flurry of flower petals. *'Larxene': defeated by Sora, Donald and Goofy and disappeared into darkness. *'Roxas': became whole within Sora permanently. *'Xion': defeated by Roxas, returning Sora's memories at the cost of fading from everyone else's. *'Vanitas': defeated by Ventus, Aqua and King Mickey. *'Terra-Xehanort': seals his own heart in an attempt to suppress Terra, causing amnesia as a side effect. *'Xehanort': Turned into a Heartless and a Nobody. *'Braig': Turned into a Heartless and a Nobody, by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. *'Dilan': Turned into a Heartless and a Nobody. *'Even': Turned into a Heartless and a Nobody. *'Aeleus': Turned into a Heartless and a Nobody. *'Ienzo': Turned into a Heartless and a Nobody. *'Data Roxas': Merges with Data Sora. *'Hostile Program': Destroyed by Sora and Tron. *'The Experiment': Destroyed by Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jack Skellington. *'Riku Replica': stabbed off by the real Riku. *'Anti-Saïx': Defeated by multiplayer characters. *'Anti-Sora': Defeated by Sora, Donald, Goofy and Peter Pan. *'Anti-Riku': Defeated by multiplayer characters. *'Sora-Heartless': Defeated by Data Sora. *'Dracula Duck': Killed by Scrooge, and disintegrates. *'Mizrabel': Defeated by Mickey Mouse, but reforms later. *'Bernadette the Bird': Defeated by Donald Duck and falls away of the mountain. *Oswald:Give Mickey his hear back and reforms. *'Shadow Blot:' Killed by a fireworks show launched by Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. *'The Mad Doctor': Rescued by Mickey and Oswald, turned back into a Toon and is truly reformed (in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two's Paint ending). *Evil nixon pesumly dies after he his beaten in the final level *Evil robot blows up *Evil bear maltable versions of of are destroyed *Evil lincon dies in an explosion Gallery Trivia *Shan Yu's death is a way the writers found to not have another death by falling. *Some adaptations from the movies in other media alter some Disney Villains' fates: **In The Great Mouse Detective's adaptation for comic books, a distressed Ratigan survives from the fall and gives up trying to kill Basil. **In a licensed Slide-o-rama adaptation of Robin Hood, Prince John, Sir Hiss and the Sheriff of Nottingham are burned down with the castle and the frame says, "And they were never seen again." **In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Lady Tremaine and her daughters are killed by a fire bomb by an Unversed-possessed Pumpkin. **In some novelizations of Cars 2, Grem and Acer both meet their ends by falling into a garbage truck instead of being beaten up in a bar. **Some storybooks based on The Lion King had Scar simply fall to his doom rather than actually surviving the fall, only to be torn apart by his own hyenas. Category:Lists Category:Lists of characters Category:Villains Category:Pixar villains Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Villains from sequels Category:Disney Villains Category:Digimon Crossover Category:Digimon Villains